


Miraculous Love

by Bisexual_Kitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Kitten/pseuds/Bisexual_Kitten
Summary: Miraculous love story





	1. Miraculous Discoveries

“Hey Marinette!” Marinette stopped in her tracks, she turned to see Adrian waving her over. She walked awkwardly over, stammering on a greeting. “I found out that Max likes Rose! Can you believe it?” Marinette looked over her shoulder at Max who was currently stalking Rose as she happily conversed with Juleka. “I can, what does you have to do with it? I mean what do you have to do with it?” Adrian grinned at her stammering. “1, are you okay? You seem to always stammer around me. 2, Max’s my bud!” Marinette giggled awkwardly before her bag banged against her leg and she looked down to see Tikki glaring at her. “I’ll get back to you on that! I go gotta- I gotta go!” Adrian smiled after her as she left.

“What Tikki?” Tikki flew out of her bag once she was out of sight. “Remember what happened the last two times you tried to help with love?” Marinette nodded and gave her best puppy dog eyes to Tikki. “Can I at least try, Adrian wants me to help! ME!” Marinette squealed. Tikki didn’t have time to reply as she sped down into her bag. Knock knock.  
“Hey, Marinette, you okay in there? I heard you talking to yourself in there.” Marinette opened the stall door for Alya and stepped out. She proceeded to inform her about Adrian. “You should help him! Some alone time between you two and you can get Rose and Max together!” Marinette grinned at her best friend. “My thoughts exactly!”

“I recommend you just say how you feel!” “Yeah, and be yourself!” Adrian added, resting his arm on her shoulder, a familiar feeling reminding her of Cat Noir. Max nodded and went off to find Rose. “We make a good team!” Marinette nodded dreamily, blushing furiously.

“Rose?” Rose and Juleka turned to face Max. They both did a small wave. “Yeah?” Max took in a deep breath. “I really really really really like you Rose! I was wondering if maybe possibly ever maybe even consider for a second going out with me?” Juleka looked at Rose, a questioning look in her eyes. “Max, that’s so sweet of you! But… I’m already dating Juleka. We’ve been dating for a couple months now and- oh I’m so sorry please don’t take this the wrong way! You’re still an amazing friend Max!” Max went running from the scene, crying.

“Ah, a hurt boy who has just confessed his feelings to one who has feelings for another! Perfect for my little akuma! Go! Evilize him!” (After Hawkmoth’s hour long, repetitive speech about the miraculouses ) (Max transforms into basically what Kim transformed into when Chloe rejected him but different, instead of making them hate one another he has to capture both of them and he can redirect their love) 

“Juleka! Rose! Come with me before I kill all of you!” ( hour long transformations ) “Hey bugaboo! Miss me?” Ladybug glanced at Cat Noir before looking back at her monitor. “Ahah! Found them! They’re being held in the basement!” Cat Noir nodded before they took off down the hallways. “How are you always so fast to get here? Do you go here?” Ladybug stumbled for a second before regaining her footing and shooting Cat Noir a look. “Why? Do you?” Cat Noir smiled at her. “Info for info, you tell me and I’ll tell you.” Ladybug thought about it. “Fine, but only because I’m curious to know if you go here. Yes, I go to this school.” Cat Noir smiled at her mischievously. “Same, who knows, we could be the best of friends in real life, or maybe even in love!” Ladybug snorted. “Maybe.” Cat Noir smiled at her and was about to comment when she shushed him, pointing to the basement entrance. 

When they entered they saw Rose and Juleka passed out in cages. “Cat Noir, destroy the cages!” Cat Noir looked down at his hands and back up again. “Afraid I can only destroy one cage m’lady.” Ladybug nodded and summoned her lucky charm. “Get Rose out of here! I’ll figure out what to do with this- this kettle?” Cat Noir shrugged and freed Rose, delivering her safely home before returning. (She didn’t live that far.) He came in to see Ladybug battling The ❤️ Director. 

A little ways into the fight Cat Noir’s staff was stolen and he was caged. 

Ladybug’s last spot was blinking and she couldn’t get out of the situation. The ❤️ Director was trying to blast Juleka and Ladybug’s spinning yo-yo was the only thing between them. She was inching forward as she went, trying to grab the Akuma which was in the boy’s watch. Finally, she grabbed it and de-evilized it and the Akuma. Max was passed out and so was everyone else except for Cat Noir and Ladybug until Ladybug passed out too. Cat Noir watched as Ladybug slowly de-transformed back to Marinette. “Marinette? Marinette!” He de-transformed and Plagg freed him of his confinement. “Thanks Plagg, cheese is in my pocket!” He ran over to Marinette and Tikki. “Take her here.” Tikki mumbled, pulling an address out of Marinette’s purse. “He’s the guardian of the miraculouses. She must go there!” Tikki said in a small voice. Adrian put the address into his phone, put Tikki in his pocket, and held Marinette bridal style. 

“Is Ladybu- Marinette gonna be okay sir?” The guardian nodded and continued to heal her. “She would be fine if she went to a hospital too, this is faster and I can heal Tikki as well. Cat Noir, sorry, Adrian could you grab some food from the back room? It’s purple squares grab a couple.” Adrian nodded. ‘So, he knows who I am…’ he got the requested purple squares and fed them to Tikki and Plagg as asked. Plagg and Tikki were practically bouncing off the walls after they finished. “It fully refreshes them.” Adrian nodded holding Marinette’s hand, gazing down at her.

Marinette woke to someone stroking her hair. She looked up and saw she was back in her own room Tikki curled up next to her. She looked up to see Adrian watching her with a small smile on his face. “Hey bugaboo, feeling better?” Marinette blushed before the realization hit her. “AAAAAAH ADRIAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!” Her door opened as her mother came running into the room. “Marinette it’s okay! Your friend brought you back her after you passed out from the exhaustion! You haven’t been getting enough sleep lately and he said he saw you just drop! He took you straight home!” There was a big crashing noise from the bakery and her mother had to leave. 

“Don’t worry Marinette I didn’t tell her.” Marinette panicked. “Tell her what?” Adrian smiled at her before hugging her. “It’s alright bugaboo your feline friend saved the day.” He whispered in her ear. “Cat Noir saved me? That means he knows!” Adrian laughed softly, pulling away. “Yeah, I guess I do know.” Marinette’s head whipped toward Adrian. “Cat Noir? But you’re Adrian! Adrian the amazing dreamy Adrian. I can’t imagine you getting in so much danger!” He smiled at her. “Thanks for the compliment bugaboo, but I can handle myself.” 

Marinette ignored him, thinking very hard before grabbing his hand. “That means… Cat Noir loves Ladybug… you-you love me?” He smiled softly at her and nodded. “I love you Marinette.” Marinette teared up before staring in a small voice, “Marinette loves Adrian…” Adrian’s eyes widened as she hid her face. “Marinette?” She looked up at him, blushing furiously. “Yeah?” He leaned down, an inch from her lips and whispered; “May I kiss you Marinette?” She moved her head forward and met his lips. He put his arms around her waist deepening the kiss. “Do you wanna be my girlfriend Mari?” He asked, pulling away from her lips. She nodded furiously and pecked him on the lips. “But you can’t call me Bugaboo when I’m not transformed.” He smiled and nodded. “I love you Adrian.” He grinned widely at her. “I love you too Mari!”

“Alya! Alya, you won’t believe what happened!” Alya turned and grinned at her best friend. “What?” Marinette squealed. “Well I-” She was cut off when Adrian pecked her on the cheek. “Hey Mari, mind if I walk with you two?” Alya had dropped everything in her hands and was staring wide eyed at them. “This happened!” Marinette and Adrian helped Alya grab her stuff. As they walked to class Adrian and Marinette held hands and discussed random topics with Alya. 

“So how’d this happen?!” Adrian smiled at Marinette fondly. “Well she had passed out from exhaustion so I took her home where I hung out in her room making sure she was fine when she woke up.” He flinched at the memory. “I started yelling at him thinking he was a total creep! He’s not! You’re not!” Marinette continued for him. “I told her what had happened and she calmed down. I told her I loved her and she said it back, we kissed and are now boyfriend and girlfriend!” Adrian finished kissing her on the cheek again as they entered the classroom. “What?!” Chloe stormed out of the room when she saw the exchange. 

“Ugh I have history next period and we have that test today! I didn’t study at all!” Alya pecked Nino’s lips. “Good luck kiss babe!” Marinette laughed and Adrian turned to her, giving her puppy dog eyes. “I have history next too, kiss?” Marinette laughed again and rolled her eyes but she planted her lips on Adrian’s. When she pulled away Chloe had fainted and she whispered to Adrian. “ You know Kitty, you don’t have to ask for kisses.” She pulled away and winked at him. He grinned widely at her and pecked her lips. He leaned in to her ear and whispered. “Roger that Bugaboo.” Alya was, of course, taping the whole thing.


	2. Dinner part 1

“Mom? Have you seen my hair dryer?” Marinette had just gotten out of the shower and she needed to dry her hair for her date with Adrian. “Yeah, I was cleaning up! It’s in my bathroom not yours! Sorry hon!” Marinette thanked her mother through the closed door and put on her robe before walking to her parents bathroom, retrieving the hair dryer. After her hair was dry she fixed it into her usual pigtails. She put on a red dress and put on some black wedges. Her toenails were painted red as were her fingernails. Her dress went to her knees and had long laced sleeves where as the rest of her dress was soft flowy material. She was all ready for her dinner with Adrian and his father! Well, at least in the outfit department. She was still a nervous wreck. 

When she arrived Adrian pecked her mother on the cheeks, as was tradition in France, and thanked her for letting Marinette come. He turned his head to see Marinette standing shyly on the front porch. She was beautiful in her outfit and the smile she gave him was miraculously beautiful! He stared at her mouth open. She reached over and gently closed his mouth with her fingers before kissing him softly on the lips. After the kiss he invited her in and told her they could talk in his room since dinner wasn’t ready yet and she was early (for once).

“Mari you are so beautiful!” She blushed and kissed him again. “Hey, you haven’t said a word yet. Are you okay?” She hesitated before opening her mouth and- “ Adrian you look stunning and I’m so nervous for this dinner oh my god! What if your dad doesn’t like me? What if an akumatized person interrupts dinner? How will we explain having to leave? What if I get kicked out of your house cause your dad doesn’t like me and we can never see each other again?! I love you so much and I’m so nervous!” Adrian smiled fondly at her and hugged her. “Everything’s gonna be fine and if my dad doesn’t like you he can’t stop me from seeing you even if I have to run away! I love you and you can always tell me how you feel weather it’s about Bugaboo business or Mari anxiety. I’m always here for you.” She pulled him in for a deep kiss that lasted 12 seconds before Natalie knocked on the door, signaling it was time for dinner.


End file.
